Life Takes Sparp Turns
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: Grace life takes an unexpected turn in a most unexpected direction. Set after the birth of Robbie and after Amy and her mother's return.
1. The Test: Part One

Grace life takes an unexpected turn in a most unexpected direction. Set after the birth of Robbie.

Chapter One: The Test: Part One

"Grace, you've been in the bathroom forever! Are you coming out?" Tom shouted through the bathroom door at me.

"Go away, Tom. I'm sick," I said as I hunched over the toilet for the third time this morning.

"I have to go see Tammy. I have to take a shower. Knock on my door when you are done," he said walking away. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and my brother was going to see his girlfriend.

Tom is my adopted older brother. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He also has Down syndrome like his girlfriend Tammy.

After about five minutes my stomach felt better; like I wasn't even sick. I stood up and left the bathroom. I knocked on Tom's door and headed downstairs.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and dashed out the door. Jack was outside waiting in his car for me. "Hi Grace," he said pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey, Jack, how are you?" I asked bucking my seatbelt and staring at Jack as we drove. I felt tempted to tell him about this morning and yesterday but I just couldn't bring myself.

"I'm fine. My dad bought a new Wii for the house. You can come over and we can go bowling, golfing or play tennis for a little bit," he said beaming.

"Oh Jack, that is wonderful!" I exclaimed beaming at him.

"So, what are your plans this evening?" he asked me, grinning.

_I'm taking a pregnancy test,_ I thought. "Um… nothing, my plans are to watch TV with Adrian. We are going to pig out on with butters fresh popcorn and veggies and dip".

"Good, I have football practice, I'll see you at lunch time," he said kissing my cheek and taking off into the school.

************************After School****************************

I was sitting on the bathroom floor waiting.

How long can one minute take to pass? I thought to my self, my mind swimming with fear.

I had been sick two mornings in a row. My period was now seven days late and I've been a little bit sensitive lately. What else could it possibly be?

Maybe it's stress. I have been under quite a bit of stress lately. My father did just die.

It could be the birth control. Then again there was nothing on the leaflet about _late_ periods. I can't be pregnant. I can't.

Just as beads of sweat rolled down my cheek the timer went off. It was time for the results of my pregnancy test.

I walked over to the counter and picked it up. I looked at the test and sighed. It was…

_**Cliffy! Read and review.**_


	2. The Test: Part Two

Previously:

_I walked over to the counter and picked it up. I looked at the test and sighed. It was…_

Chapter Two: The Test: Part Two

_There it is_; I thought to myself, my mind spinning with a strange mixture of guilt, fear and relief. But mostly it was fear, guilt, dizziness and nausea.

The little "plus sign was not only clear but so dark it was almost red. I felt tears pour down my eyes as I stared at the stick. My hand fell to my stomach. I felt scared, nervous and confused. I need to talk to someone and I need to talk to someone now. I wiped my face with a wad of toilet paper before deciding where I was going to go.

Before I knew it, I had run out my down and to a place where I knew I could get a bit of help. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened.

AdrianPOV (Not very long)

I could hear someone knocking softly at my door. To say I was shocked to see grace standing at my door with red poufy eyes and messy hair was an understatement. It was quite clear she had been crying. Her blonde hair was flying all over the place and she didn't seem to care.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my house. She looked at me and burst into tears. I gave her a hug while she sobbed.

"Adrian, I messed up. I messed up big time," she sobbed.

"Is this about having sex with Jack? I thought you were over that," I said, knowing she still blamed herself for killing her father but she hasn't broke down about it in a while.

"Come on, let's go sit down," I said seating her on the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. She shook her head as she wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Grace looked scared and nervous. She looked up at me and whispered something so low I couldn't hear it properly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?" I asked.

"Adrian, I said, 'I'm pregnant!" I heard her that time.

"Oh my god! Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and looked out my window. "The test confirmed it," she said looking at my floor.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. "Adrian where are we going?" she asked, her voice weak from crying.

"My bathroom! You are going to do a couple more tests. I stocked up when I first became sexually active," I said.

GPOV

I stood outside of Jack's house at nine o'clock.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" he asked me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I need to tell you something and I need to tell you right now," I said staring into Jack's green eyes. He nodded and said, "Sure".

"Jack, I'm having a baby," I said, looking at Jack. His face paled slightly and he let out a small gasp.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

Jack took my face in his strong hands and said, "What ever you want, I will do. I promise".

"I'm going to have this baby. Will you help me?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me softly on the lips. "Yes," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "I will be there every step of the way".


	3. Chapter Three: School

Chapter Three: School

I woke up the next morning, feeling as though I did not sleep at all the night before. I took a night warm shower and got dressed. I wondered to myself how long it would be until I couldn't fit into my own clothes. How long it would be until I had to get maternity clothes? More importantly, how long it would be until everyone in school found out I was having Jack's baby.

Grace Bowman, religious kid and leader of the school abstinence club is now having a baby. That will go over just as well as an animal rights activist becoming a butcher. It just doesn't fit. So how did I get into this situation?

Oh that's right! I got mad at my father and went against everything him and my mother ever taught me.

I walked into the school and looked around. Adrian was standing by her locker. I walked over and she gave me a quick hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked smiling in an attempt to comfort me.

"I'm better then yesterday… Emotionally that is. I'm a little bit nauseas right now but I'm fine," I said giving Adrian a half smile.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything. I'm just going to let it happen," I said.

I walked into my first period class. The morning went by in a blur. At lunch time I sat down at a table with Jack.

"Come on, Gracie, you have to eat something," Jack said.

I shook my head and refused. "I'll eat something when I get home and my stomach calms down," I said pushing the food away.

Jack pushed the food back to me and said, "Come on, you need nutrients. You…"

"Excuse me. Can I talk to you?" a voice from behind me said. I looked up to see Amy standing behind me.

"Oh hey Amy! How's John?" I asked, smiling. She smiled and said, "He's wonderful right now. He's started to crawl a little bit, which means we are now in the process of baby-proofing the house".

"That's good. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you everything is going well at the daycare. I just wanted to let you know that… are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale?" she said suddenly cutting off what she was saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit nauseated," I said smiling. Amy nodded and said, "Marla from the daycare wishes to speak with you. It's about the volunteering you did last week. You left without filling out your log".

"Okay, thank you Amy," I said.

"Do you want some gravel? I still have tons from when I was pregnant. It might help," she said tossing me a bottle of pills.

"Thank you Amy," I said taking a pill out the bottle and handing it back. She shook her head. "Keep it, until you feel better," she said smiling and going to sit with Ben.

_That means you won't get it back for nine months. _

The rest of the day went just as painfully slow. My stomach felt a little bit better but I was still stressed.

After school, Jack and I went to see Dr. Banks.

"Oh, hello Grace!" she said, "what can I do for you?" she said.

"I'd like a pregnancy test, right away please?" I asked. Jack squeezed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Right away," she said pulling me into her office. She took a urine sample and did the test while jack and I waited. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kept whispering supporting things in my ears.

"Okay, it is official. You are having a baby. Would you like to discuss options while I examine you?" she said pointing to the table.

I lay down and lifted my shirt and said, "I know I want to keep my baby. I know what's involved and I pretty much know how it will impact my life. But I do know I want this baby. If it wasn't meant to be, it wouldn't have happened".

"Alright Grace, you are three weeks along and you are due in October," she said. "I sugest you tell your mother as soon as you get home. She will want to know this," she said.

I nodded.

_No she won't._


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Chapter Four: Confessions

_Please be late tonight. Please be late tonight. Please mom, please be late. So late that I will be in bed when you get home!! _I begged desperately in my head. I knew I had to tell her. She would find out eventually.

I have to tell her but if she is late tonight, I won't have to tell her tonight.

But sure enough at exactly eight o'clock she walked through the door with her lust filled grin. She has a new boy friend, Jeff. (I think that's the new guys name)

"Hi mom," I said, smiling. She nodded and went into the living room. I followed behind her and sat down on the chair.

"Gracie, are you okay? You look kind of pale," she said smiling at me. He face was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I can talk to you for a minute. It's kind of important," I said. She nodded and looked me in the eye.

"What's going on, sweetie?" she asked. She pulled her blonde hair out of her face and looked at me with slight concern.

"M-mom, I am… Well you see it would appear that… and it seems," I stammered.

"Yes…" she prodded.

"I am pregnant, mom. I'm having a baby," I said quietly. Mom's eyes widened and her face paled. "Are you sure, Grace? Have you been to a doctor?"

I nodded and let the tears spill over. "Please, don't hate me, mom. Please!" I begged. She wrapped her arms around me and said, "Shh, it will be alright. Everything will be fine".

"I'm keeping my baby. I know that already. I'm not giving up my baby," I cried.

"Please, just tell me the baby is Jack's," she said. I nodded. "Yes, of course," I said smiling, relieved.

Mom walked over and pulled me into a motherly hug. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Go rest, I'll be down here thinking," she said patting my shoulder. I went upstairs to bed and tucked myself in.

I picked up the phone and dialled Jack's number. "Hi Jack," I said when he picked up.

"Hey, Grace what's going on?" he asked.

"I told her! I told mom about the baby!" I exclaimed. I was so relieved right now, I was shaking.

"That's incredible. Now that worry is off our chests. How did she take it?" he asked.

"She needs time to think but I think she is going to support me in my decision to keep the baby," I said. Now I just had to worry about the rest of the world finding out. They aren't going to be as accepting.

The kids at school, people at church and everyone else who sees me is going to think of me as a hypocrite. I was the poster child for 'no sex until marriage' and here I was about to have a baby.

The thought of everyone else churned my stomach.

"JackIneedtogo!" I said hanging up and running to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. When I finished in the bathroom I went back to the kitchen. I got myself a glass of ginger ail and sat at the table.

"Nauseas?" my mom asked sitting across from me. I nodded and took a slow, careful sip.

"Honey, are you _really_ sure this is what you want?" she asked looking me in the eye.

I nodded carefully.

"Okay, grace. If you're sure. But it's going to be very hard. Everything is going to change. People are going to look at you differently," she said slowly. I nodded. "I know mom. But this is what I want and I'm ready," I said with more confidence then I felt.

"I love you, mom" I said hugging her.

As I went upstairs I passed Tom who was sitting on the step.

"Is it true? That you and jack are having a baby?" he asked.

"Yes, Tom. It is true. I am having a baby with Jack," I said to him. "Where did you here it from?" I asked, praying it wasn't already spreading through the city.

"When you told mom, I was in the dining room eating cookies," he said smiling.

"Okay. You really shouldn't be eating cookies this late," I said going to my room.

As I was about to fall asleep a little voice in my head said, _I won't be long until everyone you know knows you are going to have a baby. They will know you for the hypocrite you are! _

The said thing is, I couldn't comfort myself by saying it's not true. Because it was true.

The next morning, jack came over the pick me up as usual. But today, mom met us downstairs and sat us down on the sofa.

"Mom, can't we do thins later. I'm going to be late for school," I said, knowing we were already late.

"I know, but I need to talk to you both. The news I go yesterday was very surprising. I want an agreement for Jack. That you will help my daughter with the pregnancy and not run away like most guys would," she said looking jack dead in the eye.

"Mrs Bowman. I promise to be a father to this baby and take responsibility for my actions," he said taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Okay, you kids go to school. I'll see you later, Grace".

As we got in Jack's truck I said how sorry I was for my mom. He nodded and said, "My parents were worse".

"Oh, how bad was it?" I asked, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"It wasn't that bad. I sat them down and told them everything and then they…"

He trailed off looking at the ground.

"They did what?" I asked, panic edging in my voice.

"They kicked me out, Grace".


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Mine

Chapter Five: Baby Mine

"Oh, Jack! I'm sorry!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"They said 'you've disappointed us one too many times, son' and then just pointed to the door. I just grabbed my backpack and left," he said. His big brown eyes were filling with tear.

"Grace, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked hugging me. We sat on the sofa and tried to figure out what we were going to do.

"I have a job, I just need to find an apartment now," he said, quietly thinking. Mom, who was in the kitchen overheard and walked in.

"I'll make you a deal. For twenty dollars a month, you can live in the basement. That way, you can also help my daughter with the baby. Is it a deal?" she asked. I squeezed his hand, knowing it was the best deal he would ever come up with. "Are you sure, Mrs. Bowman?"

"I am positive; it would be an honour to have you in our home. After the death of my Grace's father, we've got the funds for one more," mom said smiling. I knew if I wasn't already pregnant, she would have added, "Just don't get my daughter pregnant".

"Mom, is it okay if we miss school today to bring some of Jack's things here?" I asked. Mom nodded and said, "yeah, sure".

After we went to Jack's house and put the stuff he wanted to bring in the truck, we drove off. The only bad thing was when Jack's mother called me a tramp under her breath.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked Jack. He nodded and started driving to the house. Mom and Tom were waiting on the front steps for us.

"I just want to remind you two of the rules. Rule 1: You will sleep in _your own_ rooms. Rule 2: Not too much noise. Oh and please lock the front door at night if you get in late," my mom said.

Tom walked over to jack and said, "You got my sister pregnant. Don't let it happen again".

That night, me and Jack sat at the table until he had to go to work. I had him drop me off at Adrian's on his way to work. When I got inside, Amy was sitting at the table with her. It was a bit weird at first to see them as friends but I guess it was a good thing. **(Ben will not sleep with Adrian) **I smiled at Amy and said, "Adrian, can I speak with you alone for a second.

"Jack was kicked out of his house for getting me pregnant," I said as soon as we were in the living room.

"What! What is he going to do?" she asked stunned.

"My mom is letting him rent the basement. But people are going to get really suspicious when they find out Jack has moved in with me. It'll only be a matter of time before people figure out what's going on," I said.

"Yes, but it'll work out. Everything will be fine," she said. And I believed her.


End file.
